


Heartbeat

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I don't ship it, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Post canon, briefly mentioned homophobia, but I tell ya i had an idea, i wrote this in like an afternoon, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: everything changed in a heartbeat.





	Heartbeat

It was all a misunderstanding, everything she’d ever thought. Every ounce of hate. Nadia had hated her, she knew that much. She had felt nothing but hate.

But something changed in a heartbeat when Ivy told her she was pregnant. She finally saw the other girl in a new light.

And she felt something, something that wasn’t hate. The hate was gone and maybe, just maybe, she had started to feel something else. Friendship, perhaps.

It was as if they’d never hated each other after that. When Nadia could hardly think because everything hurt when Jason died, Ivy was there, like Nadia was there, holding her hand, in the waiting room of the abortion clinic.

Nadia still was jealous of the other girl. But Ivy made sure she ate, made sure to tell her how beautiful she was, even across the long distance after graduation.

They met up that summer, even though it was a two-hour drive for them both to meet in the middle. It was on one of these trips that they kissed for the first time. All Nadia’s worries seemed worlds away when Ivy’s lips pressed tenderly to hers, when she had the other girl pinned down in her backseat. 

Everything changed in a heartbeat. Her parents checked up on them at the worst possible time and no more summer trips. No kiss goodbye, no goodnight phone calls. Nadia felt almost as empty as when her brother died.

Nadia arrived at the NYU campus early that fall. When she stopped to get some ice cream at one of the shops, a voice behind her asked, “Nadia?”

It was Ivy, and, ice cream forgotten, Nadia wrapped her arms around the girl and peppered her face with kisses. 

Later that night, in Ivy’s new dorm room with clothing long forgotten and fingers interlocked, Nadia made her a promise. “They’ll never keep us apart again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments would be much appreciated. 
> 
> (I don't really ship them, but I saw a tumblr post about how the beginning of All Grown Up shouldn't be the moment Nadia realizes she's always liked Ivy, but the moment she likes her for the first time and so I based this on that.)


End file.
